


Killer Thighs (Peter Parker X Male Reader)

by Halfn



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:37:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfn/pseuds/Halfn





	Killer Thighs (Peter Parker X Male Reader)

A choking sound came from Peter's boyfriend, alerting him, "Ugh, Peter..."   
(Y/n) hit his naked thigh thrice to make him relax and not suffocate him. Once Peter did relax he pulled himself up onto his elbows to see if (Y/n) was alright, (Y/n)'s hand went to his own throat as he took deep breaths.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," He breathed out, "you just have to be more careful with your strength. I couldn't breath. I know I said I wanted you to crush me between your thighs, but damn." 

Peter sat up on the bed, pulling himself away from the other.

"See? I told you this was a bad idea, I knew I'd end up hurting you..."

(Y/n) sat up too, his hands went to the brunettes face carfully holding it.

"Peter... I'm fine. You're fine. Nothing went wrong, and you stopped when I asked you too-"

"But what if I didn't!" Peter interrupted, clearly distressed.

"But you did. Don't beat yourself up."

He ran a hand through Peter's hair, "Do you still want to continue?"

Peter didn't answer. But he did, he really did. He just didn't want to accidentally hurt (Y/n).

"Come here." The (e/c) eyed boy hoisted Peter up and into his lap, and started to gently kiss his shoulder.

"You can say no. You know that, right?" 

"Yeah, I know." Peter leaned forward to rest his head on his boyfriends shoulder as his own was being kissed.

"I do want to continue..." 

(Y/n) ran his hands over Peter's back, before both of them started to move closer to his waist.

"How about I just jack you off instead, would that be okay?" 

A shiver ran through Peter. He bit his lip and nodded for (Y/n) to continue.


End file.
